Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a dog with a talent for singing. She loves being the centre of attention and being in the spotlight, but she's also a diva with a hidden, kind heart. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows, and she has a little sister named Gail. Roles She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Black Cat Gallery No940c96f7243cfa7ad20b692650415cef.png The_Char_84102.jpg Sunil and zoe laptap.png Zoe-Trent-image-zoe-trent-36567379-1024-576.jpg Sunil holding picture.png Sunil tada.png Trivia *Some promotional images picture her without her beret, possibly because it was not present at her original illustration. The toys of her do this as well. *She was the sixth pet to join the Pet Shop. Her first day was spent singing. However, in 'In The Loop', a flashback recalling the other pets childhood reveals that Russell holds this title, meaning that the picture Blythe looked at was from after this and she must have mistaken Zoe being the sixth pet and Zoe simply allowed her to believe that. *In Eve of Destruction, Zoe is shown to have her own mobile app. *If the lines in "Frenemies" is anything to go by, Zoe may really like pink. *She has more love interests than any other character. *Zoe is the first main pet to have known owners. *Her, Minka Mink, Sunil Nelva, Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, and Penny Ling's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is also Griff's crush and love interest. Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Pink/Purple pets Category:Musicians Category:Dogs Category:Siblings Category:Trent Family Category:Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Mitch and Friends Characters Category:Screaming Characters